


ISLT: Hunters of Grimm

by RandomReaderThatWrites



Series: ISLT [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Canon, Gen, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Team, first Act
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 10:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11804256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomReaderThatWrites/pseuds/RandomReaderThatWrites
Summary: Act 1: ISoLaTe is one of Beacon's Teams. Composed of talented fighters, the team is soon to become popular. But, can they reach the ranks of the top teams of Beacon? Follow their adventures from the start until the Vytal Festival, where their path takes a twist.





	ISLT: Hunters of Grimm

**ISLT: Hunters of Grimm**

**Act I**

**by** : RandomReaderThatWrites

* * *

**Chapter 1:**  ISLT "Ice" Trailer

"Team ISLT," the headmaster called to the four hunters-in-training. "Please sit down." Ozpin motioned for them to relax, and all four sat on the chairs before the headmaster's desk. "Before you, stand 4 spheres. Each of them contains the information you require for your mission."

At saying that, Ozpin eyed each student, trying to catch any emotions. Finding none, he continued. "You will be going on solo missions, each in a different one." stopping for a second, he pointed at the spheres on his desk. "Each of you will randomly choose a sphere, and inside of it you will find the location and tasks of your mission."

One of the two males of the team, the second member, crossed his arm with a frown. A frown from waiting too long and having no action to be part of. "Who chooses first?" he asks.

"Let us start this from the team leader." Ozpin said, leaning slightly in their team leader's direction. "Go on."

The girl picked up the third sphere and opening it in half, pulled out a piece of folded paper. Taking only a few seconds to go through the information, she rose up from her sit.

The male that spoke from before rose an eyebrow at her, as the team leader made her way outside of the office.

"I'm just going off... Storming the Castle." the girl answered his unasked question.

The three other hunters-in-training grabbed a sphere and followed their leader out of the office.

"I wish you the best of luck." were Ozpin's final words.

* * *

**_There is a path I follow_ **

Moving through the streets of a small village in Vale was a pale skinned girl. She had shoulder-length snowy white hair, with a pair of pale blue eyes. The girl was wearing a blue sleeveless undershirt, patterned by small shard-like crystals. On top of that she has a pale blue jacket with similar pattern design. A pair of pale blue pants cover her bottom half, finished with a pair of sports shoes.

She was looking around the small houses and shops, trying to find a person to communicate with, but the entire street was deserted. A small frown was finding its way across her lips, as the girl was trying her best to keep herself calm at the moment. Grimm were attracted to negative emotions after all.

Just as she was about to lose it, an old lady crossed the street, going from a small shop to a house opposite of it. At seeing the young huntress-in-training, the old woman tried running fast, as if she was a threat to her well being. Before she could enter the house tho, the huntress was by her side.

"Excuse me!" the girl called to get her attention, startling the old woman. "Hello, my name is Iris. I was sent here by the headmaster of the Beacon Academy. We got words of a Grimm Nest being nearby. Do you have any information on its whereabouts miss?"

The old lady widened her eyes more and more with every word that left Iris' mouth.

"This is all the Hunters send us! A petite...  _Child_!" the woman suddenly yelled. "Listen here young lady. This is a serious problem! We need real hunters and not a student to take care of it!"

**_A path to Isolation_ **

Iris was slightly offended by her words. That tho was enough to get her attention away from the woman, who in turn quickly entered her house and locked the door. Iris blinked when she realized the woman was gone.

"Strange." she muttered to herself. Deciding it was best to continue her search, Iris started walking down the street again.

* * *

Hours had passed, but to no result. The village was small, she found it strange for it to be deserted. Expect the old lady, she had not met or seen any other human around.

"This is not a good sign..." Iris grit her teeth. The huntress had almost crossed the entire village and the only place left to search would be the forest surrounding it. "That would be the possible location of the nest."

WHOOSH

The wind suddenly changed. Iris turned to look behind her, but found nothing strange. However, when she returned to walking again, she was met with a gate that should have been more than half an hour away from her.

_**A Path with no Memories** _

"Huh?" the snow head blinked at the giant gate that exited the village and entered the forest. "I don't remember being this close to the gate..."

"Something is wrong in this village..."

Slowly pushing the doors open, the huntress was having second thoughts. Should she enter the forest and hope to find a living human there and hopefully the nest, or return to the village and start the search again?

Whatever choice she may have made, a terrifying scream coming from the forest made her mind. It was a human's scream.

Dashing through the gate and into the forest, Iris ran as fast as she could, dodging tree branches and jumping over bushes. Focusing her mind and trying to find the direction from where the scream came.

Low sounds form behind her made Iris turn around.

_**Of the Life of this Brethren** _

"An Ursa... Cub?" Iris asked herself, confused at the sight of the grimm cub. "Either the nest is close or the cub is stupid to leave its pack."

Deciding to continue her run in the scream's direction, Iris raised her feet to move gain, but stopped and cursed at herself.

"Damn! From where did it come again?!" the cub had removed her concentration, and now she had lost the voice's location.

Call it as you want, but luck was on her side as another scream -from the same voice- echoed through the forest.

"There!" Turning to her left, Iris started running again, this time not getting her attention off of her task by a cub.

After minutes of running, she stopped at a clearing. Her breath came in pants even tho her body didn't feel that tired. Looking at all the directions around her, Iris' eyes widened at the sight of all the bleeding men in the ground. She went to check on every of them, and luckily none were dead, simply unconscious. Letting out a sigh of relief, Iris quickly ran to the side of a man that was slightly moving.

"Hey, stay calm. Everything is going to be fine." Iris tried to reassure him, as she helped the man rise in a sitting position. Judging from his clothes, he was one of the villagers. "Are you alright?"

"I'm f-fine." the man said in-between pants. "You should run. Run far away! They are dangerous!"

"Sshh. Stay calm. I know how dangerous Grimm are. That's why I'm here." Iris gave the man a warm smile, trying to make him calm down. But, the only thing she earned from the man were a pair of eyes filled with horror. Quickly realizing the problem, Iris pushed the man down on his back and ducked. Having felt a presence behind her, the huntress immediately knew that a Grimm was approaching them.

Having ducked under an Ursa's large claw, Iris rolled on the ground while stretching one leg to kick the Ursa's jaw. Successfully hitting her target, Iris quickly rose to her feet and dodged yet another claw. She had to keep the Ursa away from the villagers. Keeping that thought in mind, the huntress turned her back to the grimm and ran.

The Ursa was quick to follow, not wanting to let its new prey leave.

_'Why did it leave the other villager's alive tho?'_  Iris asked herself, confused. Of course, she did not want any of the man to die, but it was simply not how Grimm were supposed to behave.  _'Maybe save them for the cubs to kill, or simply torture them?'_

_**Will Somebody help me?** _

_RO~AR_

"Darn!" Iris had gone a good distance away from the villagers, but now two giant Ursai were after her. Deciding that this much distance was enough, the girl prepared to face the two Grimm creatures.

Ducking under yet another claw aimed at her head, Iris raised her left fist and punched at the dark creature's abdomen. The punch was soon followed by a spin kick to the head. However, the attack from the young huntress seemed to have no affect as it only made the grimm take a step back.

Gritting her teeth, Iris waited. Smiling slightly as the second grimm approached her from behind, the snow haired girl jumped out of the way as said Ursa jumped at her, but only ended on top of the first Grimm.

With both Ursai in front of her, Iris narrowed her eyes and focused her ears to catch any sounds of other approaching Grimm. None. The two Ursai moved slowly towards her, with the girl taking steps back with each passing movement. Eventually, her back hit a tree, making her unable to take anymore steps back. One of the Ursai lunged at her, but Iris dodged in time by rolling away, thus making the grimm smash against the tree. No seconds later, she found the second Ursa on top of her. With a kick under its unprotected belly, Iris rolled yet again out of the way.

Rising to her feet, the girl grit her teeth again. She was getting tired of waiting.

This time both grimm creatures lunged forward, jumping at her. Iris dodged one and used the momentum to kick it away. She should remember to thank her teammate for teaching her that much martial arts.

The second one didn't give her the chance though. Pushing Iris under its massive weight, with one claw on top of her abdomen and the other keeping her left arm pinned to the ground. With its mow opened, the Ursa was trying to bite Iris' head off, but the girl was keeping his mow away with a hand under the Ursa's jaw.

"Tch!" Iris tried to push the Ursa away from her petite body, put with its back paws on top of her legs, it was way harder.

**_To find the Key within me_ **

_RO~AR_

"Finally!" she cheered to herself as she saw 12 more Ursai approaching her from the corner of her eyes. If someone had heard her, they would most probably think she is crazy. Maybe she was, but it came in handy in these kind of situations. Taking a few seconds to push the Ursa's jaw closed with all her force, so she could roll her hand in order for her palm to be facing the huntress. Moving her index and middle fingers slightly, Iris felt the strings move from inside her jacket as a small icy dust crystal came from underneath the sleeve.

"Are you hungry?" she asked mockingly, as the Ursa yet again opened its jaws to try and eat her. Good. With a quick movement, the dust crystal was put into its mouth. Looking at the other Ursai that were approaching her, Iris took the dangerous chance of removing her hand from under the jaw and hit the Ursa's throat, making it swallow the dust.

Just as the Ursa's mouth came close to her own throat, ice spikes burst from inside its throat and mouth. Smiling slightly at the result, Iris freed her left arm from under the Ursa's large claw and stabbed three more dust crystals into the Ursa's abdomen.

These crystals too burst into ice spikes, and the grimm fell to the ground, dead. Quickly rising from beneath it, Iris readied 6 more dust crystals, 3 between the fingers of each hand.

"Come at me." Getting in a Martial Arts stance, the huntress waited for the Ursai to attack first. "Let's Dance!"

However, none of the Ursai attacked. Frowning, the girl kicked off the ground and ran towards two grimm closest to her. With a duck under a claw, she impaled one Ursa with the three ice dust crystals on her left hand, and then rolled away as the spikes burst from the Grimm's black fur. The second one jumped at her, trying to catch her underneath its giant body. Waiting for it, Iris spun and with the momentum gained kicked the Grimm still in the air, turning to finish him with the crystals as she had done with the other two.

The three bodies of the dead grimm had started to disappear in black smoke, leaving behind only the ice spikes.

_**Let me open the Door inside** _

_'3 Down, 9 more to go.'_  the huntress-in-training thought as yet three other Ursai approached. _'Where are the others?'_

Six more dust crystals were between her fingers as more of the 9 left Ursai rounded on her. One from before her and the other from behind, both lunged forward with claws to tear her apart and mows open wide.

Kicking the one behind her, Iris threw three of the crystals and hit the one before her dead center in the head, chest and belly. Just as the ice spikes exploded, the girl had turned to the one behind her and had already replaced the used dust. With a quick punch, the ice dust exploded, slightly cutting her hand too.

_'7'_

The distance between her and the rounding grimm was closing with each passing second, and Iris was waiting for them to attack. Two from the left jumped in the air, while one from the back went on all fours and ran at her. Thinking quickly, she back-flipped high in the air and landed on top of the all-four Ursa, punching its back with three other dust crystals, and as one of the two Ursai in the air was about to lend on top of them, Iris back-flipped onto the ground behind, just as the spikes exploded and impaled the Grimm in the air.

' _5_ '

The other Grimm that had jumped was out of the spikes' range and as such was still directing its claws at her. With fist going back to gain power and momentum, Iris waited for it to come inside her attack range.

Suddenly the hair in the back of her head stood on end.

Lowering her body to the ground backwards in the form of the letter U, Iris' eyes widened at the giant bone armored claw that slashed the other Grimm's head off its body.

Flipping and rolling her body under the new Ursa's, she watched in fear the massive Grimm that stood greeter and larger than the others.

_'A Major..._ ' Quickly looking around her at the raised number of Grimm, she counted.  _'20 new ones, 24 in total.'_

Looking between the giant body's of the Grimm to find the places were the ice spikes were, she grit her teeth, yet again.

_'9 killed. 27 dust crystals used, 16 left._ ' with a sigh, her mind focused on the battle again. _'Enough to kill 6 more before I have to use my trump card in the other 18.'_

**_That is locking everything._ **

Pulling the strings to pull 6 more dust crystals in her hands, the girl narrowed her eyes when six of the Grimm approached her from her back and sides, while 4 more from the front. The situation could get hard if all 10 grimm attacked at the same time. One hand went on instinct to the zipper of her jacket, but her will quickly stopped it.  _'Not now.'_

Lowering to the ground as a Ursa from the back jumped at her, she rolled and kicked at an Ursa on her side, throwing her dust at two other Ursai opposite of the one she had kicked.

_'Maybe I should get some shoes that are dust pockets too.'_  Iris joked as the two Ursai were hit by the crystals and fell to the ground.

The Ursa that she had kicked raised its claw and brought it down on the girl. Iris' eyes widened as it impacted with the side of her head, making the huntress fly off the ground and close to the other 8.

Rising to her feet Iris shook her head to clear her vision. Even tho her Aura was up and guarding her, the girl could feel a trail of liquid down her temple. With a growl from an Ursa, Iris found its claw connecting with her abdomen, tho not without the girl stubbing a crystal in its arm, maiming it. Quickly stubbing it with three other crystals, the Ursa fell to the ground.

The Ursa Major had not moved this entire time, eyeing its pray and understanding it.

Iris found herself taking steps back, as the Ursai rounded on her again. With a movement of her hand, the last of her crystals were thrown at three Grimms that had decided to attack. She was panting, and her head felt dizzy.

_RO~AR_

_'More?!'_

Looking around in horror, she saw 12 more Ursa approaching.

_'Make it 30 then. I stepped right in their nest, didn't I?'_

Closing her eyes for just a second, Iris then focused her attention on the ice spikes lying around her and the Grimm.  _'That should be enough_.'

She ran at the approaching Ursai, shocking them with this action, only to skid under the Major and jump atop a ice spiked flower. Waiting there, she jumped yet again when the Major brought its claw on her previous location, thus shattering the flower in little pieces.

_**The Shards of Ice follow me,** _

Iris jumped on top of all 10 spiked flowers that her dust attacks had created, intentionally making the grimm shatter them.

As the first part of her plan was done, the girl smiled. The Major was outraged, and together with its group lunged at her, all jumping to bury the huntress beneath their large black bodies. Iris dodged one, three, five, seven, kicked one away from her, but the other 22 overpowered her small body.

Everything became black as the dark fur of the Ursa covered her entire being. She struggled to free her arms, even one arm was enough.

Struggle after struggle, Iris let a hiss in pain as an Ursa bit down on her neck. However, she had finally managed to pull her left arm from under their bodies. Another hiss of pain left her when a claw stubbed said arm.

_**Embrace the Cold inside of me** _

Gathering all of her power, Iris moved her index and middle finger together up in a challenging manner. Then, after a few movements, she stretched said fingers up in the air and then brought them down with all of her force.

Ice spikes fell down from the air.

They stubbed half of the grimm on top of her, making the others rise themselves to avoid being impaled.

Iris breathed hard as her neck pained her. From in between the protection of the ice spikes, the girl rose to her feet, blood dripping from her temple, shoulder and right arm. Still, the girl managed a smirk at the 14 left Grimm and the one Ursa Major.

_**as I walk into this Field of Red Snow** _

She raised her index and middle finger up in the air, the ice spikes rising with her fingers. She then pushed said fingers forward and the spikes went flying at the grimm.

Two, four, seven, twelve. Twelve Ursai fell to the ground, dead, leaving behind two others and the Major to face the huntress.

"Come on! Let's finish this!" Iris yelled at the three grimm creatures, not caring if they understood her or not. Out of instinct or by understanding, the two Ursai went on all fours and ran at her, intending to rip her to shreds.

Bringing up her unwounded arm, Iris moved her fingers and two ice spikes came hovering on top of her head. With just a movement of her hand, the two spikes went flying towards the approaching grimm. The first one was impaled by a spike in the chest, as it had rose on its back paws to try and block the incoming attack. Iris had ran after the spikes and with a jump she kicked the spike in the Grimm's chest, making it stub deeper. Upon her feet leaving, the part of the spike that was left outside the Grimm's body shattered into small shards and impaled the creature's legs.

Going to the second Grimm, Iris kicked it under the jaw, making it rise in his back paws, just as the second spike pierced right through his neck.

With more pants and hard breathes, Iris waited for the Major Grimm to approach. With a growl, the Ursa Major ran on all his paws and crashed Iris on the ground with all its weight.

"Ach!" Iris let out as her wounded arm hit the ground. With gritted teeth she moved her fingers in the same challenging manner as the first time. All the spikes around her and the Grimm shattered into small pieces again.

The Ursa Major seemed to understand her intention as it brought its large mouth on her head. Yet again, Iris was struggling to keep its jaw off of her with a hand on its throat.

_'Faster!'_  the girl screamed inside her head, as she could feel the power in her left arm leave her. Moving the fingers of her right arm as fast as she could, the huntress widened her eyes when the Ursa's jaw slipped from her hold and bit right on her wounded shoulder.

A scream of pain left her as more blood colored the ground red.

_**Will somebody let me out of this Castle** _

The Ursa rose its bone armored head again, this time intending to rip her head off.

Iris closed her eyes, her life depending on the force of the shards of ice.

The Grimm's maw downed on her...

Iris turned her face away as the fingers of her right hand felt heavy as they moved...

_**I'm locked within?** _

Cold ice shards fell on her face, leaving small cuts. She opened her eyes and sighed with relief at the sight of a giant spike going through the Major's head, neck and shoulders, bits of it having broken from the impact with its bone armor.

Moving away from the dead body, Iris rose to her shaking knees, and smiled at the sky.

' _Hey sis, I did it!_ ' she said in her mind, hoping that the person she was referring to could hear her. Taking another look around the part of the forest that became her battlefield, the girl added.  _'I didn't rely on my weapon.'_

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I. Did. It!
> 
> So readers, this was the first Trailer of team ISLT (ISoLaTe)! The other three trailers are going to come out soon (Need to finish RRTS first tho).
> 
> As everyone seems to say while describing their own Original Teams, I will say it too:
> 
> Team ISLT's members aren't inspired by real life figures or Fairy Tale characters, but rather by a team in one of my best friend's original series, which she has written but is scared to publish them as real life books. She is always telling me: "They are not perfect! Until I'm finished rewriting and translating them to English, I'm not publishing any of them!" Oh well, what can I do?
> 
> Team ISLT's theme are elements, even tho the name's first letter's may not match the element's first letter. Also, for the next three characters, you could say that they have a second theme: Planets.
> 
> Do I have to say this? I do not own RWBY, it belongs to Rooster Teeth, and its amazing creator Monty Oum (R.I.P).
> 
> There is a path I follow
> 
> A path to Isolation
> 
> A Path with no Memories
> 
> Of the Life of this Brethren.
> 
> Will Somebody help me?
> 
> To find the Key within me
> 
> Let me open the Door inside
> 
> That is locking everything.
> 
> The Shards of Ice follow me,
> 
> Embrace the Cold inside of me
> 
> as I walk into this Field of Red Snow
> 
> Will somebody let me out of this Castle
> 
> I'm locked within?
> 
> Up are the song lyrics I came up with while listening to Volume 5's Path to Isolation by Jeff Williams.
> 
> I wrote these not so prefect lyrics just for this trailer, and I will be doing the same for the next trailer.
> 
> But damn! I'm a writer not a composer!


End file.
